


Where to?

by melxncholly



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Johnny Gat/Aisha, Just friends being friends, Pre-Relationship, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: A call in the middle of the night drags Johnny out of bed to go pick up the new girl.  He's not complaining though.Okay, maybe a little bit, but for her he'll do it.--pre-relationship fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently got into saints row and i cant stop thinking abt johnny and my boss in the early days :U
> 
> tbh this is prolly a lil ooc for him, but u know, its cute, i love them and their friendship, and i also did not get to experience saints row 1 for myself
> 
> if anyone wants a second chapter pls.. lmk

The phones blaring ringtone rouses him from sleep, his good dream interrupted. The tune is obnoxious, Aisha says as much as she rolls over in bed, and Johnny Gat mumbles something before grabbing it (and his sunglasses) and shuffling out of the bedroom.

 

It was late, nearing two thirty in the morning, and Johnny has to squint to read the caller ID. 

 

_ Andi Cakes <3 <3 _ , it read, and Johnny rolled his eyes, heaved a sigh, and answered it.

 

Andi was. New. For lack of better terms. She was sharp limbs and tired eyes, and was working on a mean punch.

 

But she was barely an adult at nineteen. Something Johnny was acutely aware of. He had told himself, no special treatment, but he liked her. She was fun, like a little sister, and it felt good to have a protoge.

 

As much as he liked her though, it was still two if the goddamn morning.

 

“Andi it’s two in the fucki-”

 

“Can you come get me?”

 

Johnny blinked, pulled the phone back to stare at it, and then replied.

 

“What?”

 

“Can you come get me?” Her voice sounded quiet on the phone, shakey. He wasn’t surprised, for the few months he’s known her, the girl had barely spoken to anyone else, other than him and Eesh.

 

He sighed, fingers coming to rub at the bridge of his nose.

 

“Andi why do you need me to get you?”

 

“Because it’s-” Her voice broke off, and a small sliver of dread filled his stomach. Did something happen? Before he started to panic she started talking again, quieter than before.

 

“My car it. It stopped and won’t start and I’m in Kings territory and I thought I could walk back to the church but some guys keep looking at me weird a-and I’m  _ scared _ Johnny please-” She was babbling, but Johnny was already pulling on his shoes and jacket and grabbing his keys before she finished.

 

“Say no more playa, I’m on my way.” He quietly locked the door behind him, phone nestled gently between his shoulder and ear. “Where you at?”

“You know where we blew up the car to fake Aisha’s thing?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m like, two blocks from there.”

 

“Christ can’t you just read me the street signs?”

 

“Johnny! Please!”

 

He was already in his car, the key in the ignition. It was cold out, and the heat took it’s sweet time coming on to warm him up. “Alright, whatever, I’m on my way. Stay put ok?”

 

Andi was quiet for a moment, before her voice softly spoke up. “Okay Johnny.”

 

The drive didn’t take long. The streets were empty, no threat of oncoming traffic stopping his speed. He slowed as he neared Andi, the brights on his car illuminating the street. Stopping he stepped out of his car, eyes scanning the area until- ah, there she was. She needed to re-dye her hair, the brown roots were an ugly contrast to the bleached blonde, and she was huddled, sitting on the stairs of some building. 

 

“Andi.” His voice was loud enough to get her attention, and she whipped her head around, mismatched hair whipping around and smacking her face. She stood quickly and- well that was new. She all but stumbled towards him in heels that looks uncomfortable, dressed in a form fitting black dress. Her makeup was smudged, as if she had been crying.

 

Johnny wasn’t about to ask. Couldn’t. But…

 

“What’s with the-”

 

“Tyler’s baptism today.” Was her quick reply. Ah, yes, Tyler. She had mentioned the kid to him only a few days ago, her voice a hushed whisper as she asked Gat to cover for her. The son she didn’t like to talk about.

 

He'd be lying if he wasn't curious, but it wasn't his place.

 

Andi shivered, and Johnny helped to guide her to the passenger side. She looked as if she was about to fall over, and he rested his hand on her lower back as he opened the door for her to get inside.

 

“Thanks Johnny.” Was her quiet voice as soon as he got back in the car. He stared at her for a few seconds, mulling over his words.

  
“No problem And’s. Where to?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Andi have a drive, and he learns some new things about his friend.
> 
> chpt 2 for someone who said they wouldn't mind seeing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at like. 3 am so if it sucks thats why. written purely bc someone asked, and it made me so happy so i did. apologies if johnnys ooc, but i like the idea of him being nice in an asshole way to the pc

They were driving aimlessly, no real destination in mind. 

 

Half of the could be contributed to the fact that  _ Andi wasn’t fucking telling him where to go _ .

 

Her eyes were unfocused, staring out the window of his car, and Johnny resisted the urge to snap at her, to yell. Instead, he snapped his fingers next to her ear, and gave a small snort when she jumped.

 

“Ands did you even hear me?”

 

“I- I’m sorry I didn’t. What’d you say Johnny?”

 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and instead focused on the road. “I said, where do you want me to drop you off?” 

 

“Oh.” She was quiet for a moment, and Johnny was worried that she’d fall back into that silence again. 

 

“You can just take me to the Old Church.”

 

A weird destination, but alright. Johnny didn’t think anyone would really be there, especially at this time, but who knew. 

 

They were silent for the rest of the drive, the radio filling the comfortable silence between them.

 

The road lights lit up her face as they drove by, and Johnny could tell she was rubbing at her face. Her eye makeup was smudged beyond saving, the dark eyeliner smudged up to her temples and made the bags under her eyes more prominent. They were red too, as if she had been crying.

 

Johnny hoped she hadn’t. 

 

She shifted in her seat, the heels she had been wearing long abandoned on the floor in front of her, and her legs tucked themselves under her. After a few moments Johnny could hear her soft snores, she’d fallen asleep, pushed up against the door, her head cradled in the crook of her arm.

 

The drive wasn’t very memorable, as if he regularly went to pick up his friend in the middle of the night. But the Church wasn’t far, and he slowed to a stop near the front.

 

“Hey, Andi.” Johnny’s voice was soft, and he shook the woman awake. She rubbed at her eyes, blinking slightly from sleep.

 

“Yeah, whats up?” She yawned into her hand, shifting so that she wasn’t sitting on her legs anymore.

“We’re here.” He motioned towards the church, and Andi nodded, though she made no immediate move to get out.

 

“Hey, if you don’t mind me asking.” He put the car in park, leaning back a bit. “You got something you need to do or something? I can drop you off at your house ya know.”

 

“I don’t have a house.” 

 

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?” He sat up more, turned to her and  _ stared _ . “I’m sorry, what do you mean you don’t have a house? You got an apartment?”

 

“Nope.” was her simple reply, as she pulled her heels back on. “I lived with my boyfriend as soon as I graduated, and then he dumped me when I got pregnant.” She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. “And I didn’t have a job so I dropped out of school, and then I lived with Em, until Tyler was born.” She unbuckled herself, hand resting on the door handle. 

 

“It’s no big d though, I’ve been sleeping here. Anyways, thanks Johnny.” She leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping out.

 

Johnny blinked, watching her close the door and walked towards the church, before getting out the car himself. It made dinging sounds as he left the door open as he more or less stalked towards Andi, grabbing her arm and turning her around.

 

“Oh no you don’t- why didn’t you tell me you were fucking homeless?” He had thought, he thought… what did he think. That she was some stupid, but well meaning girl, hanging out with gangs to get back at her rich family in some rebellious way.

 

Andi blinked at him, confused. “I- It didn’t come up?” She pulled her arm away, hands tightening on the purse she carried. “It’s  _ fine _ Johnny, honestly-”

 

“No it’s not- It gets fucking cold in there.” He motioned her to come towards him, and she cautiously did. “C’mon.” He shrugged off his jacket, resting it on her shoulders. “You’re not sleeping here.”

 

He led her back to the car, shutting the door after she got in, and sped off as soon as he shut his. Andi was quiet, and Johnny, Johnny couldn’t pinpoint why he was so mad. Not at Andi, no, she was stupid, but well meaning. Her sister? Maybe, he’d seen the ladies house, once when dropping off Andi. It was big, the woman was rich, why wouldn’t she take care of her sister.

 

His knuckles were white, from how hard he was squeezing the steering wheel. Was that why Andi was crying? The girl in question was quiet next to him, fingers absent mindedly playing with her hair. 

 

“Andi, you got a sister right? She doesn’t let you stay with her?” He spared a glance over to her, and her hands fell to her lap.

 

“Nah, she uh, she doesn’t want someone with  _ my _ reputation sullying hers. It’s bad ‘enough she got a kid that's not hers to take care of.” he could hear the quiver of her voice, and if she cried Johnny swore he was going to kill something. “And b’sides, I don’t wanna be a burden to her.”

 

That pissed him off, made his anger flare up. Whatever poor bastard he met tomorrow, well, they better hope for the best if they run into him.

 

He didn’t even know why he was so mad. On all accounts, he shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t care about this stupid, skinny girl who could barely defend herself if punches were thrown, who was a little too small, a little too shy, too  _ nice _ for this kind of work.

 

But, she had saved his ass. More times than he could count. She had saved him from what could’ve been his death, dragged his ass out and looked out for him ever since he got shot in the leg. 

 

She was a good kid, a good friend, she was like a little sister to him, and  _ fuck _ if that didn’t mean something to Johnny. 

 

“That’s dumb as shit. Did she kick you out tonight?” He glanced over to her, and could see her nod slightly.

 

“She said she didn’t mind me there for Ty’s baptism, but wouldn’t have a whore sleeping under her roof.”

 

What a bitch. He could only imagine that Andi tried to plead with her, beg her to let her stay, only for the night. If Andi wasn’t relying on her to raise her son, Johnny would have popped the bitch.

 

The rest of the drive went on in silence, Johnny silently stewing in his anger, and Andi refusing to cry.

 

\-------

 

His car slowed to a stop, parking right in front of his apartment. Andi looked up, and then back to Johnny confused.

 

“Where are we?” she asked as he got out of his car. He opened the passenger's side for her, helping Andi get out as she stumbled in her heels. He didn’t answer her, only held the door open and followed her up the stairs.

 

She pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders, and watched Johnny unlock and beckon her into his small apartment. She stepped inside, sparing a glance around, confused.

 

“You can sleep here tonight.” he said finally, throwing his keys on the counter. “Just wait one sec.”

 

He left her in the living room, and quietly went inside his bed room. The clock on the night table read 3:45, and Johnny could feel the exhaustion of being awake creep up on him. He dug through his dresser, grabbing an old t-shirt and sweats, and grabbed a few old blankets and a pillow from the closet.

 

He nearly threw the clothes at her, and motioned towards the bathroom. When she didn’t move, he rolled his eyes and pushed her towards it. 

 

“You can sleep in that, go change.” he might have been a little more forceful than necessary, but Andi seemed to take the hint. Her heels clicked against the tile floor of the bathroom, before the door softly shut. 

 

Johnny made quick work of the couch, pulling it out so that she could sleep easier. (Aisha had made the right choice in making him get the pull out) He threw the blankets on haphazardly, and threw the pillow over too, just in time for Andi to step out and walk over to him. She dumped her clothes next to the couch, and looked at it to Johnny.

 

“Well, there you go, get some sleep alright it’s late.” He was going to leave, ready to crawl back into bed and next to Aisha’s warmth, but was suddenly pulled into a hug. Andi squeezed him tight, stood on her tippy toes and he could feel her warm breath on his neck. His hands floundered, unsure of what to do or where to put them, when she pulled away. 

 

“Thank you Johnny, you’re the best.” And the smile on her face was genuine. He refused to blush, willed away the flush that was creeping up his face and quickly turned away.

 

“Don’t mention it.” He walked to his bedroom door, and turned to Andi again. “I mean it, don’t mention it, I don’t wanna hear anyone talking about Johnny fucking Gat going soft.”

 

Andi laughed, a soft, quiet thing. “I promise Johnny.” was all she said, and crawled into bed.

 

He sighed behind the closed door. He undressed, and crawled back into bed, his glasses abandoned on the nightstand. His arms wrapped around Aisha, pulling her close and she sighed against him.

  
With that, Johnny’s eyes fell shut, his dreams filled with revenge and Andi’s smile.


End file.
